pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerhardt Bathler
Gerhardt Bathler (ゲルハルト • バルフレア - lit. Geruharuto Barufuea) was once a man of high standing within Red Rose, though he betrayed the organization by making a deal with the Black Roses. Through Gerhardt, two Black Roses successfully infiltrated Red Rose Headquarters in an attempt to steal Claudia's Seed and divulge information from The Scientist's hidden laboratory. Unfortunately for Gerhardt, his cockiness proved to be his downfall, when he allowed himself to be used as Victoria's shield and become one of The Infected. After becoming Victoria's pawn, Gerhardt was soon defeated and killed by the joint efforts of Wilhelm and Les in the battle that followed. Description Appearance (Coming Soon!) Personality (Coming Soon!) History (Coming Soon!) Plot After Xeno allegedly betrays Red Rose, a meeting between the executive members is held. Ruskin continues to insist Xeno's innocence, but his colleagues argue that even before Claudia's roses had pierced the bodies of Baines and the others, and devoured them, they had received critical sword wounds, and Xeno was the only one of the entire organization whom they knew was capable of fending off so many individuals at once. Ruskin still is unable to believe it because it is not within Xeno's character. Suddenly Bathler arrives with an assistant named Victoria. Bathler apologizes for his tardiness, and offers to show the evidence to the other executives. Bathler presents a video which had recorded the ordeal in the library, telling Ruskin that after watching it he should be able to accept the fact that Xeno is in fact a traitor. As the video plays, Bathler explains that Xeno had been using materials to investigate something in the library last night, until he was found out by Shion Liddell. Xeno destroyed the machine he was operating, and Shion asked feverishly what Xeno had done. Xeno told Shion that it was part of a secret mission and that it was about time that they ended their friendly charade. After the machine was destroyed by Xeno, Bathler explains that Crimson-Shell had rushed to the scene, which was when the tragedy that had unfolded occurred. Bathler finishes by saying that Xeno is a sinful man who had stolen information and killed fellow members of the organization. Bathler notes yhat Ruskin still refuses to accept that Xeno is guilty, however, Claudia and Wilhelm enter the meeting behind Ruskin, and Bathler states that Claudia seems to have accepted that Xeno is guilty of treason. Claudia then rushes out of the room, upset with what she had just heard, with Wilhelm and Ruskin following close behind. Bathler returns to his office, where Victoria and Wilhelm later bring Ruskin and another member of Crimson-Shell. Wilhelm had just recently agreed to join forces with Victoria, and Ruskin had been caught eavesdropping. Victoria uses the member of Crimson-Shell she'd kidnapped as a food source, summoning her black roses to devour him in order to survive, while Ruskin is tied up and forced to watch. Ruskin is surprised that an executive of Red Rose would be in league with the Black Roses. Bathler simply tells Ruskin that he should be happy that he is useful to them, which is the only reason why Ruskin has not been killed yet. Victoria drops the corpse of the person she had devoured, explaining that Wilhelm had told her how Ruskin had been a part of the organization for a long time, and should know the mansion well, which means that he might know about the Secret Laboratory of The Scientist. Ruskin is confused by this, and so Victoria explains that The Scientist, the same genius who had cultivated the Premier Rose, has now been missing for around five years. Bathler finishes by saying that somewhere within the Red Rose Headquarters is The Scientist's secret laboratory, where old research data and an elixir may exist and contain information which even the executives don't know about. This elixir is what they are looking for. explains to Ruskin about Seed of the Roses.]] Victoria explains to Ruskin that they're searching for The Death Scythe,which Bathler has obtained information on which stated that The Death Scythe was able to completely paralyze the body and constrict the ability of Roses. Slowly after this, the bones and muscles would then begin dissolving, leaving behind only the Premier Rose. Victoria adds that by using this they would be able to take Claudia's Premier Seed from her. Ruskin questions why the Black Roses want Claudia's seed, and so Victoria explains that while the Premier Rose and Claudia's Seed are similar, Claudia's seed is special. It allows Claudia to continue existing without having to feed on humans like the Black Roses, and allows her to never age or feel the agony of death. Victoria reveals the mark of the Jet Rose on her chest as she tells Ruskin that the Black Roses only want to be like Claudia in this way. Ruskin is shocked to see the mark of the Jet Rose, and so Victoria threatens to kill Ruskin if she believes that he's not answering honestly. Suddenly, Les kicks down the door and shoots at Victoria, however the bullet is nowhere near Les' target because Wilhelm manages to detain Les before he can aim his gun. Victoria sits on Bathler's desk and asks Wilhelm what he intends on doing with Les now. Wilhelm explains that Les is no use to them, unlike Ruskin, and so he takes Les' gun as he throws Les to the floor. Wilhelm aims and fires in Les' direction, however he intentionally misses. attacks The Infected Gerhardt.]]Instead, Wilhelm attempts to shoot Victoria, but does not succeed as Victoria quickly grabs Bathler and uses him as a shield, with Bathler taking the bullet in his chest. Les takes this opportunity to grab Ruskin and retreat behind Wilhelm. Victoria lays Bathler on his desk and states that she'd only thought that he was useful for his power, however he turned into quite the human shield for her as well. Victoria poisons Bathler's wound and Bathler screams in agony as his body morphs into one of The Infected. Wilhelm throws Ruskin Les' gun, leaving Bathler to Les and Ruskin while he takes care of Victoria. At an unknown point, Ruskin and Les manage to kill Bathler, having no other way to save him from his new existence as one of The Infected. Powers and Abilities (Coming Soon!) Relationships Victoria (Coming Soon!) Wilhelm (Coming Soon!) Ruskin (Coming Soon!) Quotes (Coming Soon!) Gallery Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances (Coming Soon!) Trivia * Gerhardt's character design bears some similarities with The General from the Crimson-Shell sister series, Pandora Hearts, albeit slightly more unruly. * Despite being killed by Wilhelm and Les, Gerhardt's death isn't actually shown - leaving the means ambiguous. * It is also possible that Gerhardt's forged a Blood Contract with Victoria prior to the infiltration of the Black Roses into Red Rose Headquarters. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Crimson-Shell